Tale of Two Avatars
by DragoCygnusthefifth
Summary: Two brothers, flung across the worlds, are adopted by a charming young Southern Water Tribe couple after the death of their young child. Unbeknownst to them, they both have the power to be the Avatar, and things change quickly when they exhibit their powers, in both magic and bending. Rating may change later on Pairings will be known only to me until i introduce them.
1. Prologue: A change to the Story

The Dark Lord Voldemort walked smugly through the town, smirking as he walked. The prophecy that had foretold his downfall, at the hands of a child, no less, would be null and void by morning. If it hadn't of been for his rat – literally – in the old fools ranks, it would have taken much longer for him to find the child of the prophecy.

He walked towards the designated house, looking over the wards that lay under the fidelius charm. He would admit, they were impressive, but they relied too heavily on the charms protection. He walked through the walks, mentally thanking the rat for keying him in, and blasting the door off its hinges.

He heard babies screaming and a man yelling. Something about getting the babies out of there. He silently put up anti apparition and port key wards before turning his wand on the man in question. _Funny_ he thought _how this man would dare to face him wandlessly._

Complying with Snape's wishes, he sent a stunner towards the man, sending him flying across the room, landing with a sickening crunch against the wall. He glided up the stairs, blasting the door to the nursery open, smirking as he did so. "Give me the boys, and I will let you live" he demanded in a gruff voice.

"No, please! Anything but my boys! Please, take me instead!" the woman begged and pleaded, barring the way between the cribs and himself.

"Silly girl, I would have let you off with a warning, however, your groveling disgusts me." The dark lord flicked his wand, sending the woman flying across the room. He looked at the two boys in their cribs, one quietly sleeping, the other standing, and holding onto the railing of the crib with his pudgy hands.

"Zeigen Sie Ihren Strom" Voldemort muttered, waving his wand over the two boys, a faint white mist billowing from the tip of his wand. The cloud split into two, hovering around the two boys in their separate cribs, as the mist slightly throbbed with pulses of the white light. The cloud around the boy on his left, the sleeping one, turned into a vibrant green, streaked with silver, and faint traces of pale blue. A minute later, the cloud around the standing boy changed color, but not to what Voldemort had been expecting. The boy was wreathed in a cloud of bright, shocking purple, mixed with black and red, with purple as the dominant color.

He frowned, staring at the boy quizzically. _This was going to be interesting_ he thought. He pointed his wand at the standing boy, the killing curse passing his lips instantly. He lowered his wand, but did not expect what happened next, and so was not quick enough to react. The spell hit the boy in the face, but rather than sinking into the boy's body, it swirled around him and his brother, growing in size. It quickly engulfed Voldemort, his body searing in pain as his physical body turned to ash, throwing him from the mortal world. The last sight that met his eyes before his death, was that of swirling purple and green flames, engulfing the two brothers and winking out of existence, leaving no traces of the boys behind.

Senna walked through the snow, crying slightly as she made her way to her and Tonraq's tiny hut. She had hoped Korra would make it through the fever, had so desperately hoped that her small, tiny, one year old body would make it through the illness. But it had been for naught. Even Katara, the world's best healer, had been unable to do anything for Korra. She sniffled quietly, wiping her tears away as she laid her hand on the door to the hut, when she heard a baby crying.

She thought she had been hearing things, her mind playing tricks on her in her grief addled state. But there it was again, and again. Two cries, possibly two babies. Followed by the cries, was a sudden flare of green and purple light. Senna removed her hand from the handle, quickly huddled into her thick, heavy coat, shielding her from the severe cold of the snow and the wind. She quickly and surely moved towards the sound of the cries, and was shocked at what she found. Two, pale skinned toddlers, no older than a year old, wearing odd, but thin, clothes, huddled up in the snow, one hugging the other as if for protection.

Senna's motherly instincts kicked in immediately. Shrugging off the thick, warm woolen coat, she wrapped up the two boys, making sure to cover every inch of exposed skin on the two boys. Ensuring the toddlers were warm, she hurried off towards the hut, toddlers in hand, eager to get warm again. She burst through the door, startling Tonraq in his seat, who had been quietly drinking his usual hot coffee. As he turned to Senna, he was shocked at the site before him.

With a small smile on her face, Senna said "Look who I found, honey. They were just lying there, in the snow. Probably freezing, they were wearing very thin clothes."

Tonraq was quick to act, grabbing bottles of milk, and hurriedly warming them over the fire. "Well, don't just stand there, Senna. Put them near the fire, they'll warm up quicker there."

After placing the boys in front of the fire, still wrapped in her coat, Senna turned to her husband with a questioning look. "What should we do? What heartless monster would leave two beautiful baby boys out in the snow like that? Do you think we should take them in?" she quickly rattled off to her husband. Hoping to calm down his loving wife, he grabbed both of her hands in his, and pulled him into his chest, placing a kiss on her forehead. The woman quickly calmed down in his embrace.

"First off" Tonraq started. "I don't know what kind of monster would do that. They are beautiful, and I don't know why anyone would leave them out in the snow. Secondly, I would say we look around first and see if they haven't just wandered off from their parents. But are you sure you would want to take them in? I know you haven't completely recovered from Korra, and it's quite obvious, before you say anything." She closed her mouth at this, and he chuckled deeply at the look she gave him. "But whatever you want, darling. If this will help you with recovering from what happened, then so be it. But, we should first see if anyone is missing in the village before doing anything drastic okay?"

Senna nodded quietly, still in her husband's loving embrace. "Okay, Tonraq. But if no one steps up for them, we are keeping them okay." There was a finality in her voice, putting an end to the matter at hand. Senna turned her head to look at the boys, and laughed at the site that befell her. Both boys had fallen asleep in front of the fire, still wrapped up tight in her coat, drool slowly dripping from both boys mouths. Tonraq chuckled deeply too, when he had seen what had started to make Senna laugh for the first time since Korra had passed. This was going to be interesting indeed.

 _Three days later…_

Tonraq looked cheerfully towards Senna, happy that she was now back to her normal self after months of grief. It had taken longer than they had thought to ask the whole village about the boys, but it had been difficult when they didn't even have names for them. _Though I will say_ Tonraq thought to himself _Senna is going to be very excited to hear the news._

When Tonraq had had a proper look at the two boys, he had found a particularly nasty gash running from the left brow to the middle of the cheek on one of the boys, the one with the black hair. He had used his, admittedly, limited knowledge in healing to stem the bleeding and seal the wound, but had needed to consult Katara in relation to properly healing the wound. It had re opened twice now, and he was well aware of the fact that if it wasn't healed properly, he could lose another child. And this one wasn't even his.

He walked over to the house he shared with his loving wife, followed quickly by Katara, swiftly letting them both in, and shutting the door quickly, so as to not let out any of the precious heat. He quickly motioned Katara over to the boys, where Senna was sitting with them, entertaining them both with the various toys they still had lying around the house.

"Thank you for arriving so quickly, Master Katara" Senna said, as soon as she had noticed the two enter the house. "We were slightly worried for him, but we knew you would be able to fix these problems quickly."

"I assume you are going to adopt the both of them, from what Tonraq has told me" Katara said as she sat down on the floor with Senna and the boys. "And I've been told you don't have names for them yet. Am I correct?"

"That you are, Master Katara" Senna replied quickly. "On both accounts. We were actually waiting for you to arrive to go through with the adoption, actually. I've heard that there is a way to adopt them so that they share our blood, correct?"

"That you are, dear Senna" Katara replied quietly. "Though I will warn you, it is painful. It requires the use of Blood Bending, and though it is illegal, it is the only part of Blood Bending I have agreed to have stay legal." She pulled to slender glass vials from her coat, and handed one to Senna, and one to Tonraq. "I want you both to fill these with your blood, completely. Normally, I would only require half, but you have two kids to adopt, so I require double. The full moon is tomorrow night, so I wish for you to meet me at my hut, right on nightfall, with the boys and the blood. Do I have your word?"

Both Senna and Tonraq nodded in affirmative, and Katara smiled, pleased at this. "Now I see one needs medical attention, and I assume this was the main reason I am here, yes?"

"That is correct" Tonraq said quickly. "I tried to do some quick healing, but all I know is quick, on the field medical attention. It's only meant to last a day or two, and by then they should have seen an expert."

"Ah, I see" Katara said cheerfully. "I'm sure it's just a quick fix, is all. I'm afraid that the scar will be permanent, but it will be properly healed when I'm done. Now come here, little raven." She said, turning to the rave haired boy, who giggled at his nick name.

She uncorked her water skin, bending the water onto her palms, passing the cool, soothing liquid over the boys wound. Her scrunched up his face, feeling the skin and muscle knit back together, the feeling awkward and uncomfortable, yet soothing to the touch, calming him down. However, as Katara moved her healing hands over the mending skin, she felt a dark, almost evil, presence in the scar, as if a vengeful spirit had possessed the boy. After she had finished the healing, she bended the water back into the skin, and turned to Tonraq.

"I need more water" was the first thing Katara said, and Senna quickly got up from the floor, rushing to help the Water Bending master. "Tonraq, do you know how to cleanse a spirit of evil? I know your brother does, but he is too far away at this moment in time."

"I am aware of how to do it, yes" Tonraq said quickly, slight worry creeping into his voice. "Unalaq showed me before I was banished from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Good, because I will need your help. There is some form of corrupt spirit residing in little ravens scar, but only a fragment from what I can tell. As the wound seems to be fresh, it must recently attached to the boy. We need to cleanse it, so that we can remove it."

Senna walked in, carrying two large buckets full of water, as Tonraq nodded. Senna placed the buckets down in front of the two benders, and stood back to watch the procession. They quickly, and quietly, moved to either side of the raven haired boy, moving their arms in long, smooth, swaying motions, bending the water from the buckets. The water twisted and turned, making a double helix of water, surrounding the carefully observant boy. From where the water made a perfect circle on the ground, a glowing gold made its way up from the ground, surrounding the boy, glowing brighter, blocking the boys from sight. A pulse of energy shot out from the rings, an ear piercing scream echoing around the room. Though, to the surprise of the adults in the room, it wasn't that of the young boy, but that of a grown man, suffering in pain, as if he had been tortured his whole life. As quickly as it started, the screaming suddenly stopped, and the water suddenly fell quickly to the ground, no longer under the power of the benders.

The boy was laying on the floor, unconscious, sleeping steadily, breath calm and steady, as if nothing had happened. Katara quickly knelt down, manipulating the water back around her hands, checking for any signs of damage. She sighed quickly in relief, finding nothing wrong with the boy.

"There is nothing wrong with him, thankfully" Katara announced once she was adamant there was nothing wrong. "Just sleeping."

Tonraq and Senna breathed a sigh of relief, not sure what had really happened, but relieved that everything was okay with their new sons.

The next day, as promised, Tonraq and Senna made their way to Katara's hut, each one carrying one of the boys, and a full vial each of their blood. Katara was standing outside her hut, patiently waiting for the four to arrive.

"Good, you are early" Katara called out calmly to the couple. "We are to make our way to the Southern Spirit Shrine, where the ritual is to take place. The quicker we are, the more time we have when the moon is at its peak."

The three adults quickly made their way towards the shrine, which looked more like a temple with its large size. Built entirely out of a combination of black and white ice, in swirling patterns reminiscent of the moon and ocean spirits swimming patterns. The halls were warm and inviting, despite the abundance of ice, and under the dome topped roof sat an oasis, devoid of snow and ice, perpetually warm and inviting. Four bridges, set at each of the cardinal points of a compass, led from the cold, stone floor over a warm moat of water. Ringed by the water was a small island, covered in grass and dotted with flowers of bright yellows, oranges and reds, with a cherry blossom tree sitting between the northern and western bridges. The long, reaching branches stretched over the island, some of the branches reaching down into a small pool of calm, still warm water.

When the group reached the small island, Katara quickly set to work in preparing for the ritual that was about to take place. She pulled out two candles from the worn bag around her shoulder, one completely black with three white streaks cutting through the black, the other blinding white, with three black streaks cutting through the white. She also pulled out a bag of incense and a small bowl, dumping the contents of the bag into the bowl, and placing it on the ground. Two candle holders came out of the bag as well, one of startling gold, the other of blinding silver, placing them on either side of the bowl of incense, gold to the east and silver to the west, placing the candles into the candle holders, black into silver and white into gold. Katara looked up, watching as the moon inched closer to be fully encompassed by the hole in the dome at its peak, waiting for the right time.

"Quickly now, we don't have much time" Katara motioned for the couple to place the boys on the ground, one facing north, the other south. She pulled another bowl out of her bag, this one made entirely of stone, carved with ancient runes and characters of long forgotten power. She pulled a small stick of charcoal out of the bag, and two smooth plates of stone, drawing the characters for the moon and ocean spirits on each plate, and placing the stone next to their respective candles. Katara bustled around the small pool, placing everything intricately in its correct position, ensuring the distance from one another was correct. She moved to the northwest corner of the island, directly in front of the cherry blossom tree, placing the heavy stone bowl on the ground in front of her.

"Tonraq, Senna, please come here" Katara called to the couple, who walked over to her quickly and excitedly. "Now Tonraq, I want you to kneel in the northeast section of the island, facing the pool." The big, burly man quickly complied with the old woman's words. "Senna, I want you to do the same, but in the southwest." The tiny followed Katara's words perfectly.

Katara knelt down in her place, instructing the others to follow her movements, and to kneel the same way. She held her hand out, asking for the vials of blood that were needed. She quickly uncorked the two vials, pouring half of their contents into the bowl, the runes and characters etched across its surface starting to glow a faint gold. She looked up expectantly to the hole in the roof, feeling her strength growing as the full moon moved ever higher into the night sky. At this, she pulled a box of matches from her bag, lighting the incense first, fanning the small flame and then quickly blowing it out, allowing the sweet scents to mix with those of the cherry blossom and flowers, small swirls of smoke moving through the air.

She leant over the pool, touching the match to the white candle, quickly moving back once the wick had been lit, quickly saying "We ask Tui, spirit of the moon, to allow us to proceed with this ritual." The plate with the character for the moon shimmered and started glowing a bright silver, in recognition and acceptance. Katara repeated the actions with the black candle, saying "We ask La, spirit of the oceans, to allow us to proceed with this ritual". The same thing happened to the character for ocean, but turned a bright blue instead. Without warning, the two spirits appeared in the small pool, swirling in their constant motions, eliciting a small gasp from Senna, and widened eyes from Tonraq.

"I ask the spirits, in their divine wisdom, to tell us with whom we shall start."

Tui left the swirling motions, and moved to be behind the sleeping form of the brown haired boy.

"I ask the spirits for permission to gain an offering from the boy."

The stone plates pulsed with light in acceptance of this demand. From the bag, Katara pulled a long bladed, silver knife with a handle intricately carved to look like the swirling motions of the waves, topped with a deep blue sapphire shaped like a rain drop. She cradled the brunettes hand in hers and quickly sliced across the palm with the knife, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Senna. As blood bloomed on the boy's palm, Katara quickly, and deftly grabbed a third vial from the pockets of her coat and dripped the life sustaining liquid into the vial. When she had the required amount of blood, she stemmed the bleeding and quickly healed the wound with bending before proceeding.

She poured the contents of the third vial into the stone bowl, the now golden runes turning a bright green, in acceptance of the blood. She grabbed the boys other hand and sliced the palm again, quickly stemming the flow of blood, yet keeping the wound open. Using her heightened power, and to the amazement of the others, she manipulated the blood in the bowl, moving it towards the cut on the boys hand. Quickly and painlessly, Katara maneuvered the blood into the little boy's body, and sealing the cut before any blood seeped out.

She quickly cleaned both knife and bowl before continuing on with the ritual. The three of them watched quietly as Tui returned to the center of the pool, and La made its way towards the raven haired boy, as Katara poured the remaining contents of the two vials into the bowl, the runes glowing a soft gold again.

"I ask the Spirits for permission to gain an offering from the boy."

Again the stone plates pulsed in acceptance of the request, and followed he same steps as she had with the brunette. When the second cut had been sealed, and knife and bowl had been cleaned again, she asked the spirits one last thing.

"May the boys bath in your waters, so as to help them through the changes?"

The plate's pulsed one final time before fading out, and Katara carefully lifted and placed each boy into a sitting position in the waters of the central pool. The white koi fish moved over to the brunette, while the black koi moved over to the raven haired boy.

"So what do you wish to name them, dearies?" Katara asked the new parents calmly.

"I-I th-think" Senna cleared her throat before restarting. "I think we would like to name the brunette Azulon, he does have a bit of the fire nation look to him."

"And for the raven" Tonraq continued on. "I think Noatak would be a fitting name for him."

"Excellent. Senna, Tonraq, I present to you your new sons, Azulon and Noatak."


	2. Five Years Later

**AN: So here is chapter two of the Tale of Two Avatar's.  
** **I hope you like how it goes, and i would appreciate any and all constructive criticism in regards to making my stories better.**

 _Five Years Later_

"Dad" Azulon whined childishly. "Noatak won't play with me, and he won't tell me why."

Tonraq sighed at his sons complaining, as he put down the book he had been reading to look at Azulon. "So why is that my problem?" he asked sternly. "If your brother doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to, after all. How about you and I play? We can practice your water bending, if you want." Azulon perked up immediately at this. He had always loved bending.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, of course we can" Azulon exclaimed excitedly, as Tonraq chuckled deeply, marking the page in his book as he stood.

"Go and get your coat, and I will meet you outside" Tonraq said, still chuckling from Azulon's excitement. He grabbed his coat that was hanging by the door, shrugged it on, and walked outside, walking over to the partially frozen river near their house. He quickly went through the motions, loosening up his muscles before he started training with his son. By the time Azulon had grabbed a thick enough coat and made it to the riverside, Tonraq had gone through the movements twice in quick succession, and was about to start a third round.

"Okay, Azulon, first you have to warm up. Do you remember the movements I taught you?" Azulon nodded at this. "Okay. Just in case, I will go through them with you."

Tonraq started, moving through the well-practiced movements with ease, smiling slightly when Azulon sped up too quickly and stuffed up a bit, but quickly righted himself and continued. After about three repetitions of the movements, Tonraq stopped, followed quickly by Azulon.

"Now, I will show you some basic movements that many water benders use in their movements. When we move on to more complex styles and forms, you will notice that many of these movements are required to use these other forms."

Azulon nodded as he cheerfully watched his father going through the swift movements, carefully memorizing and cataloguing the precise movements of the arms, the gentle sway of the feet, the perfect positing of the hand.

As Tonraq moved, a spout of water rose from the river, slowly moving towards his hands, as the familiar buzz of energy filled him when he was bending. He cut off the spout when he had the desired amount and moved the water to rest in front of him, palms open as he willed the water into a perfect sphere. As he clenched his open hands into fists, the sphere of water quickly froze from the inside out, becoming a perfect sphere of ice, albeit slightly larger than the water had been.

"Notice how, as I move, I move in slow, swaying motions, in much the same way as the waves move back and forth from the shore" Tonraq explained to the brunette as he moved, smiling at the rapt attention from Azulon. "You try now. And do not worry, if you don't get it on the first try, it doesn't matter. We can always try again."

Azulon nodded excitedly as he moved into the stance his father had been in prior to finishing his movements. He moved his arms in long, sweeping movements in front of him, moving back and forth slightly, careful to keep his palms open. He managed to make a small spout, not as big as his fathers, but accidentally lost control of it as he whooped in joy. Quickly noticing his mistake, Azulon stemmed his excitement, starting the movements again from the start. He eventually managed to make a sphere of ice, though considerably smaller than and not as perfect as his fathers after a number of tries, before they moved onto the next task.

"Good, very good" Tonraq exclaimed happily to his son. "You're taking to this a lot quicker than I did at your age. It took me almost a month to do what you just did." Azulon beamed excitedly at the praise he was given, though shocked at the difference in time. "Now, you have to learn more about moving water, rather than turning it into a sphere. A sphere is no use as weapon, unless of course you intend to throw it at your attacker." Azulon laughed at this exclamation, though quickly stalled the laughter in his quest to learn more. "I will now show you how to turn ice back to water, and I want you to move it around me, like I show you."

Tonraq then showed how change the ice back to water, by holding his clenched fists over the sphere and slowly opening them into open palms, facing down, as he moved his hands and body to maneuver the water around Azulon three times before returning it to him and doing the same thing, before returning the water to the frozen sphere.

Azulon quickly followed suite, moving his body in the same motions as his father had only moments before. As it did, it slowly started to snow, getting slightly heavier as they continued. By the time the water had returned to Azulon and he was spinning it around himself, his nose started to itch, as if he needed to sneeze. By the time the water was on its third rotation, the itching had gotten so bad that he couldn't hold the sneeze back. What happened next shocked both father and son.

As he sneezed, a stream of sickly green flames spewed from his mouth, making him lose control of the water he was bending. The blast of flames sent him flying three feet back, landing on his butt, yelping slightly at the pain. As the flames tapered off, Azulon couldn't help but remember a similarly green light from the night he and Noatak had been found by their mother. Though still shocked he quickly looked at his father, who had shock written all over his face. A slight smile stretched slowly across his face as his mind was the first to realize what had just happened.

"My son is the Avatar" was all he could say, quietly at first, before whooping in excitement, loudly proclaiming "MY SON IS THE AVATAR."

Though still shocked, Azulon was smiling too, aware of what being the Avatar meant. He quickly got off of the ground where he had landed, and tackled his father in excitement, unable to control himself. "We have to tell the others father" Azulon said excitedly, a little quickly for his father's liking. "Everyone is going to be shocked. Come on, dad, we have to go." With that, Azulon let go of Tonraq and quickly ran back to their modest little two story home, calling out to Senna and Noatak.

Tonraq followed at a more sedate pace, still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Though he would gladly admit that he was excited for his son, it wasn't every day that some ones child became the Avatar. As Azulon managed to get the attention of the others, he quickly made sure that he could make the flames appear again, punching the air a number of times, before he had was successful in calling forth his new power.

As Senna and Noatak walked out of the house, both were curious as to what Azulon wanted of them, questioning looks on their faces. Azulon quickly started explaining what he and Tonraq had been doing, before being rather vague about why they had ended so soon.

"So, why exactly did you finish so abruptly?" Senna asked her over excitable six year old son. Though they were both twins, Senna was almost glad that both boys were each very different. While Azulon was over excitable and quick to anger, controlled by his emotions, Noatak was cold and calculating, which Senna felt was odd for a six year old. Though he did have a tight hold on his emotions, ensuring that most of the time they didn't get the better of him, he did let his mask drop from time to time to show who he really was.

"Are you going to show us or not?" Noatak said, clearly bored. "I want to get back to my reading."

"This is what I'm going to show you" Azulon replied excitedly. With that, he spun on his heel, and punched the air in front of him. Bright green flames shot from his hand, not a prolonged plume like what had come out of his mouth, but a quick stream before they stopped, flying through the air, before hitting a snow drift and being quickly extinguished.

Senna looked at their son with excitement, knowing what being related to the Avatar would do for them. Noatak, though looking amazed, also looked shocked and confused, all three emotions flashing quickly across his face.

"But how is that possible?" Noatak blurted out, shocking Tonraq and Senna out of their amazement.

"What do you mean 'how is that possible?'" Tonraq asked his normally quiet son.

"Simple" the raven haired boy said moving up to his brother's side. To the shock of the other three, when Noatak punched the air thrice in quick succession. From the first punch, Noatak's distinguishable bright purple flames burst from his fist, flying to the same snow drift as Azulon's and quickly extinguishing. From the second punch a burst of air shot from his hand, pummeling into the snow, sending up a cloud of snow that slowly fluttered down around them. With the third a column of water rose from the ground and quickly hurtled to where the snow drift had been moments before

"H-How is this possible?" Senna asked, shock filling her voice. "Two Avatar's? We have to inform the White Lotus."

"I agree" Tonraq said once he got over his shock. "There must be a reason for there being to Avatar's. We will leave it to the White Lotus." He walked inside, thinking about what to write to the White Lotus compound not far from the village.

 _-Line-Break-_

 _Three Days Later_

Three days had passed since the revelation that both Azulon and Noatak were the Avatar's. Though it was still unknown who was the true Avatar, and why there were two, but the delegation from the White Lotus was arriving today to prove that the Avatar had indeed been found, though they only knew that one of them were the Avatar.

General Lee and his companion, Tseng, stood outside of the simple, yet shabby, two story house on the outskirts of town that was home to Tonraq and Senna. The two water benders were both well known throughout town, due to Senna being an excellent healer and Tonraq's prowess as a warrior, but also due to their commitments to their family. Though it was well known that their two sons were not theirs by birth, they had been committed wholly to raising the two boys as if they were their own, even going to the point of blood adopting them when no one came forward claiming the boys as their own.

Lee rapped three times on the wooden door, patiently waiting for an answer. The woman that answered the door, who Lee believed must have been Senna, quickly ushered the two White Lotus warriors into the living room upon seeing their uniform.

"Ma'am, we have been led to believe that the Avatar is one of your sons" Lee said in a gruff voice, with a heavy, fire nation accent.

"Yes, that is true, General" Senna replied quickly, clearly nervous at having two members of the White Lotus in her house.

"You do know that we have been searching high and low across both the Northern and Southern tribes, correct?" Lee asked quickly, with a curt nod as a reply. "And you do know that if you are lying you can be imprisoned for three years?" Senna nodded quickly to this too.

"We assure you, General Lee" a man, Lee believed him to be Tonraq, said as he walked across into the living room, hugging his wife from behind. "We are not mistaken."

"Are you entirely sure about these claims?" Tseng asked quickly skepticism clear in his tone.

"Boys, come here please" Tonraq said in reply. Before the three warriors could say anything, two boys, clearly twins, and around six years old, walked out of the door through which Tonraq had walked through moments earlier.

"Yes father" the two boys said in unison.

"Could you do what we were talking about a moment ago?" Tonraq asked nicely, to which both boys nodded, moving to opposite sides of the room.

Without another word, the two boys had begun what their father had asked of them. They started off by showing their birth element, Water rising from an urn and spinning around Azulon and Fire from Noatak's palms. The jaws of the two warriors were slack upon seeing the oddly colored flames shooting from Noatak's hands, but they quickly recovered before their jaws were slack once again upon seeing _both_ brothers change the elements they were bending. Azulon started punching the air, followed quickly by stones being launched from the wall behind him. Noatak was punching the air as well, but blasts of air shooting from his fists. For a second time the brothers changed the element they were bending, water rising from another urn close to Noatak, swirling around him similar to Azulon, while Azulon had bright green flames hovering above his open palms.

"So General" Tonraq asked once the brothers had finished their show. "Are you completely satisfied with our reply?"

There were two heavy thuds as Lee and Tseng hit the floor in shock.


	3. The Exam

**A/N: So here is the third chapter for Tale of Two Avatar's. For those readers who also read Brothers of the Flame, the next chapter will be finished in the next week or so. So hope you guys like this chapter, and please review.**

Noatak was excited. Today was the day he was to have his final Air bending exam to be named an Air bending master, while his brother Azulon was to be named a Fire bending master if he were to be pass the exam. Master Tenzin had, surprisingly, told the twins they were to do their exams at the same time, a fight between the two using all they had learnt during their training was to be their exam. The only limitations were to be Fire and Air bending only, so as to ensure they could pass successfully.

The door to his room opened, and he looked up to see his mother walk in, a broad smile on her face. He rose quickly from his bed and crossed the room in three quick strides, pulling his beloved mother into a hug, breathing in the familiar, calming scents of his favorite parent. She hugged him back lovingly, knowing the stress he was under at the moment, pushing him to arm's length to look over her son.

His bright, emerald green eyes gave away all of the worry he had for what was to come, whether for him or his brother, Senna could only guess. His raven black hair was cut short, long enough to be styled, but not too long to interfere with his training, but it only reached his ears, and was tied back to keep it out of his eyes. He had grown to have a physique much like his fathers, though on a slightly smaller body. Through the blood adoption, he had gained many physical similarities to his adopted parents, having gained the small, defined nose of Senna, the defined, chiseled jaw of Tonraq and the large, round eyes of both parents.

Taking a deep, calming breath he looked deeply into his mother's eyes, smiling warmly at her when he had calmed considerably, though the worry was still evident in his eyes.

"Hey Mum, how are you? How's little Jemma going? I'm sure she is a real handful, isn't she?" Noatak asked his mother, avoiding talking about the exam. He already knew he had passed, it was more of a formality than anything else, though he was worried that he would hurt his only brother, the only one who really knew him. He dragged the chair in front of his desk next to his bed, plonked himself down, and motioned for his mother to sit on the bed.

"Thank you, Noatak" she said, sitting on the bed with a bit more grace than her son had. "And yes, I am quite alright, thank you. Katara says you may have another brother by the end of the year." She smiled as Noatak congratulated her for the news. "And your sister is doing just fine too, thanks. She can be a little monster sometimes, she reminds me of your brother a lot actually." She smiled as she said this, reliving the memories. "Though she has shown signs of being able to bend water, so we're quite excited with that."

After the exciting announcement of getting a new brother, Noatak and Senna talked for the next hour about things that had happened over the past six months, since they had last seen each other, until Noatak was called out for the exam. They quietly said their good byes, separated when they reached a junction, and followed their respective guides. Getting to the locker room, Noatak quickly and efficiently changed into his combat armor, and made his way to the open air arena of the compound, seeing his brother, Azulon, making his way to him from the other side. Tenzin stood to the side on Noatak's side of the arena, dressed in the finest Air nation robes, and he could see Master Zuko on the other side of the arena giving some words of advice to Azulon.

"Remember, Noatak" Tenzin said to him in his usual monotone voice when he got close enough. "Remain calm, do not let him play with your emotions, and most of all, remember to move like the leaf in the wind."

"Thank you, Master Tenzin" Noatak said warmly, putting fist to palm and bowing low. "Thank you for the training, I will make sure it will be put to good use."

"No worries my boy" Tenzin said warmly, placing an assuring hand on Noatak's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I'm sure you will do quite well with what you have learnt, Noatak. Now, go and complete your exam, and then we can celebrate."

Bowing again, Noatak turned towards the center of the arena, walking calmly towards the center, where General Lee stood, arms crossed over his broad chest, salt and pepper hair standing out against his pale skin. He wore thick, heavy furs in the colors of the White Lotus, warding off the cold, with a puzzled look towards the twins with the thin clothes they wore under the padding. Noatak's eyes moved from the burly general, to his twin brother, bright, emerald eyes meeting dark, sapphire ones, both boys calming considerably when their eyes met.

"Before we begin, I shall announce the rules of the exam" General Lee announced to the gathered crowd of family and White Lotus soldiers. "Noatak is to use only Air Bending, while Azulon is to use only Fire Bending. This is due to the exam being for the previously stated elements for the respective person. Though you are to pass your exam using everything you have learnt over the past year, I do not want any irreparable damage caused to the two of you. The most I want to see is a couple of broken bones. If you wish to surrender, simply send up a bolt of lightning, and the battle will end immediately. And I will say this now, this is _not_ an Agni Kai, so no permanently scaring the loser. Now, the opponents will bow, and return to their ends of the arena." The twins bowed to each other, turned on their heel, and quietly walked to opposite ends of the arena. General Lee marched to the edge of the arena, standing directly opposite the center of the arena. The twins had made it to their ends of the arena, turned and had taken starting position of their styles of combat.

The twins eyed each other warily, eyes narrowing. For the next hour, they were no longer brothers, they were enemies.

"Begin" Lee shouted, voice carrying clearly across the arena and surrounding stands.

Without hesitation, Azulon fired first, like a typical Fire Bender, a plume of sickly green flames shooting from his fist, barreling towards Noatak. Calmly, Noatak twisted to the side, avoiding the plume and extinguishing it with a blast of air from and open palm. Another plume was sent his way, where he jumped over it, sending a blast of frigid cold air towards the flames, propelling him further in the air and extinguishing the flames as he went. He landed deftly on the ground, rolling so as to not break any bones, twisting his legs as he rose to send a wave of air towards his brother, who jumped over the wave, quickly propelling himself further with jets of flames from his feet.

When he landed though, Azulon was immediately on the defensive, jumping and flipping, rolling and side-stepping blasts of air sent in powerful volleys towards him from Noatak. Forming twin daggers of flames, he charged his brother, dodging the now frenzied blasts as he got closer, jumping so as to catch his brother off guard. Without warning, however, Noatak crouched low to the ground as Azulon leapt over him, blasting him with air, sending him flying across the arena to land in a pile at Tenzin's feet. Returning to his full height, Noatak adopted the first position of his very own _Burning Blades_ technique, but waited for Azulon to return to his feet before he made his move.

Punching the ground in frustration, Azulon got up from the ground, breathing in heavily, attempting to calm his frustrations. It didn't work, however, and when he turned to his brother, the frustration was clearly evident on his face. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, mingling his _chi_ with the breath in his lungs, warming him considerably. Holding the breath until it hurt, he opened his eyes, cupped his hands around his mouth and released the breath.

Smirking at his brothers tactic, Noatak quickly shifted his form a full 180 degrees, moving from _Burning Blades_ to _Frozen Fang_ , open palms resting steadily at his waist, right foot in front of his left, as the temperature of the air around him dropped considerably, even for the south pole. Waiting till the last minute for the _Dragons Breath_ reached him, he moved quickly, short sharp jabs of his hands, steady kicks and jabs from his knees sent blasts of air colder than the ice beneath his feet towards the continuous plume of green flames making its way towards him. The blasts of air quickly dispelled the plume into thin, harmless embers that floated across the arena. The blasts of air continued to be sent towards Azulon, but he was quick to evade the oncoming assault, dodging each blast effectively, as if reading his brothers mind. He was quick to notice the change in temperature of the blasts, going from freezing cold to boiling hot, melting gouges and holes into the ice. Quickly changing tactic, Azulon used a modified lightning conductor technique that could be used while moving, sending quick, short jabs of lightning towards his brother in the same sickly green as his flames.

Noticing the lightning, Noatak ceased his onslaught and launched himself into the air with a blast of air from his feet. As he reached the peak of his jump, he formed a ball of air underneath, landing perfectly on the ground and moving quickly and efficiently around the arena to avoid the bolts of searing lightning. Azulon was quick to notice the movement, and returned to using pure flames to batter his opponent, getting more and more frustrated at his brother through his sloppy movements. This caused Azulon's attacks to become more and more explosive in nature, causing more damage to the arena.

Noticing his brother getting more and more destructive, Noatak moved to his _Whirling Winds_ technique, twisting his arms and body in a similar style to that of Water Benders, but less controlled to water. Still circling his brother on the ball of air, the winds in the arena began to pick up until the area he was circling started to coalesce into a miniature tornado, growing in intensity with every revolution of the arena. Getting more and more frustrated, Azulon tried to blast his way out of the tornado using his bending, but made it worse when the flames fused with the tornado, increasing the intensity of the heat Azulon knew was being made by Noatak. Resigning to the fact that he was still going to be a Master Fire Bender, he fired a bolt of lightning into the air, signaling his surrender.

Noticing the bolt of lightning, Noatak immediately canceled the _Whirling Winds_ technique, slowing his movements around the arena until he came to a full stop in front of Tenzin, canceling the ball of air under his feet and landing on the ground gracefully. Tenzin bowed deeply to Noatak, fists brought together at his chest in recognition of his equal. When he straightened to his full height, he said loudly "Noatak, of the Southern Water Tribe, you are hereby recognized as an Air Bending Master" to the applause of all those in the arena.

Noatak returned the bow to his former Air Bending instructor, using the same hand position as Tenzin had. "Thank you, Master Tenzin, for such an honorary title such as this" Noatak returned formally, after straightening back up from the bow.

Zuko called out from his side of the arena, where Azulon had returned to. "Though you surrendered in the fight, this exam was merely a formality to gauge your retention of our teachings. I hereby recognize you, Azulon, of the Southern Water Tribe, as a Fire Bending Master" he said, bowing low, fists together below his chest.

 _-Line-Break-_

The next day, Noatak, Azulon and their friends and family were celebrating their ascension to yet another bending master. Senna had gone all out in preparing meals that were a mixture of delicacies from all four nations, including both salmon and trout, and prawns and crab from the Northern and Southern water tribes, large bowls of noodles topped by cooked and seasoned pork from the Fire Nation, platters of beef and chicken slowly cooked over fires that brought out the delicate flavors and textures of the meats from the Earth Kingdom, and large salads of both steamed and fresh vegetables and bowls of fruit salads from the Air Temples. All in all, it was a feast fit for kings.

The celebrations had started an hour before nightfall, lasting long into the night, and far into the early morning. By the time desert had come around, many of the White Lotus Guards were drunk from celebrations, with those closest to the twins, along with those guards with shifts, had remained sober, Senna had baked a large, triple decker cake, with thick, chocolate icing and designs along the rim of the cake in the images of air and fire, white designs for air, with green for the flames, showing the odd coloration of Azulon's flames. Senna had done the flames in purple when Noatak had mastered fire too.

After the cake had been cut up and passed around, Tenzin rose from his seat to address the celebrating family and friends before him. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the group, all eyes lay on him, waiting for what he was to say.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Noatak and Azulon for their successful passing of their mastery exam" Tenzin began, earning cheers from the group. Waiting until the cheering died down, Tenzin continued. "However, I have received news from the High Council in Republic city, and I must return as soon as is possible to help settle the problem. Due to the circumstances of the summons, I have asked Pema and the kids to remain here at the South Pole for their own safety."

Everyone looked shocked at the announcement from Tenzin, but Tonraq was the first to regain the use of his voice. "But, what about Azulon's Air Bending training? And what about Noatak's Earth Bending? He stills needs a master to teach him."

"Yes, well, despite the circumstances, their training is the topmost priority" Tenzin continued after a moment of thought. "Which is why I am still here. I wish to ask you to allow Noatak and Azulon to come with me to Republic City, because despite the problems, their training is what matters the most at the moment. I have organized with an old friend of mine to help train Noatak, and she has agreed to train him if he comes to the city. Before you ask, they will remain on Air Temple Island where a platoon of White Lotus soldiers, the best of the best mind you, will be staying as protection on the island. Are there any questions?"

Tonraq and Senna turned to their oldest sons, both of whom had shocked looks on their faces, but were slowly starting to smile. They nodded simultaneously, and said in their weird twin-speak "Yes we'll go. At least, if mum and dad let us go?"

Tonraq and Senna gave their approval, and hurriedly sent their sons off to their rooms to relax and get ready in the morning. Turning to Tenzin, Senna asked with a worried, motherly tone to her voice "What exactly is happening in Republic City to call for such haste?"

"From what I have been told" Tenzin started, heaving a sigh. "There have been anti-bending riots all across the city. But, again, they will have the greatest protection we can provide for them. Only time will tell what is to happen."

With that the three adults left for bed, worry settling heavily in the hearts of the three.

Noon the next day was when Tenzin and the twins left for Republic City, though after much complaining, and a few valid points, Jinora had been allowed to tag along to help in training Azulon. With the wind whipping in their hair as they flew further and further north, they could only just hide their excitement for what was to come.


	4. Training, The Investigation and Lunch

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 of Tale of Two Avatars. Hope you like it. Please review and critique if there is anything wrong.**

Noatak punched the metal wall of the cell in frustration, still not making a dent or moving it like Lin wanted him to. He moved to the opposite wall and slumped down, sighing as he fell to the floor, recounting how exactly his life had gone since he had arrived in Republic City.

He was absolutely exhausted, spending almost three hours a day for the past two months in this small cell, trying to learn Earth Bending in a very unorthodox manner to what most would. His teacher, one Chief of Police Lin Beifong, had insisted that he learn this way, learning to sense the small bits of earth trapped within the metal. _Apparently_ it led to him being acquainted to the earth, as he would have a greater ability to sense earth than if he had learnt to Earth Bend first.

He had been in Republic City for three months and already things were getting difficult for him.

He had been thrown straight into working for the police task force after he had gotten used to being in Republic City after the first month, working as a detective for the various crimes throughout the city. Not that he minded, really. He loved helping people, and now he was getting payed to do what he loved. Even though he was only two months onto the job, he had quickly replaced one of the knuckleheads who had been a detective before him, unwittingly throwing him out of the job.

Suffice it to say, that particular ex-cop was arrested the next day for attacking Noatak outside the station of the Police Force. No one seemed to bat an eyelid at the fact that Noatak had beaten him up before dragging him in, as he had acted in self-defence.

As the weeks passed, the increasing threat of the Equalist's had been a pain for the entire force, especially once news that the Avatar had arrived. It seemed that Amon was almost desperate to get his hands on the Avatar, in an effort to show how _human_ he was after all, or so the posters had said. Of course, the whole of the Police Force had known about Noatak and Azulon both possibly being the Avatar, and how no one knew which. Secrets didn't really stay secret within the force for long.

Azulon, on the other hand, had decided to get in trouble (as usual) and had gotten arrested within a couple of days of him joining the Police Force. He was so glad he had missed the phone call that night, he had heard it from three rooms away. And then, he had had the gall to destroy a three hundred year old artefact in frustration, and had run off, only to _somehow_ get into a pro bending tournament team, not that he really cared. Though he wasn't as addicted to the bloody sport as his brother was, Noatak still liked the game, and would listen to the games over the radio when he had the chance.

Of course, he had stuffed up and bended water _and_ earth _in the middle of a bloody tournament._ The press had had a field day with that one. Headlines had blared in the papers for the next week about how the Avatar had arrived, and how he was going to be ridding the city of the various criminals and triads one street at a time. No one on the force blamed him when he burnt every paper he could get his hands on in a fit of frustration.

As Noatak was mussing over the events of the past few weeks, the thick, metal door slid open admitting a heavy set officer with broad shoulders and a goatee, with a distinctive Earth Kingdom look to his features. He was wearing the usual police garb of thin, yet durable metal, along with the strong, metal cords that allowed the force to move around so easily. He saluted, holding the position until Noatak nodded his head in acknowledgement of the movement.

"I'm sorry, Detective Cato, but Chief Beifong has requested your immediate presence in her office" the man said immediately, addressing him by his last name. "Apparently, there has been a tip off saying that Cabbage Corp is in on the Equalist's, and she wants you there with her. She said this was an area of your expertise."

Noatak's head snapped up at this last comment, emerald green eyes meeting the confused brown of the officer. "Of course, I'll be there right away" he said quickly, rising to his feet with a grace that belied his imposing figure. "I shall go and get my coat and gloves, and then I will meet you in her office, officer."

Another salute and nod of the head, Noatak left the cell, quickly making his way to the second floor where his desk was, grabbing his thick, woollen coat of dark grey with light blue trimmings, reminiscent of the colourings of the Southern Water Tribe, along with the leather gloves and dark blue scarf his mother had knitted for him as a gift for his latest mastery. Quickly walking to Beifong's office, yet another floor above, he pulled on the leather gloves and wrapping his scarf around his neck, the loose, thin material belying the warmth it gave. He never knew how his mother could do it, but she always managed to make clothes that were thin yet always warm.

Shrugging on the woollen coat that reached the backs of his knees, he rapped sharply on the door to Beifong's office before, with a stiff yet polite _'Enter'_ he stepped into the utter chaos that was the Chief of Polices office. There were about twenty other officers, all of lower standing to him aside from the three sergeants standing at the head of the throng of people before the thick, wooden desk that was piled high with papers. A large, communications console stood on one wall, two communications officers sitting at it, listening to various reports from across the city, jotting them down on paper, and then switching the plugs from one socket to another to repeat what had just been said to the appropriate department. On the other wall was a map of the entirety of Republic City, along with the surrounding lands and the port where the ships docked. Pinned on the map were small flags of the Equalist's, marking where the various Equalist rallies had been situated. He looked at the map, specifically where the warehouses were located, remembering the adventure his brother had gotten into a few nights previous.

Azulon and one of the members of his pro bending team had found where the latest rally had been, while looking for the third member of their team. From what Noatak had gathered, Bolin, the missing member, had been kidnapped and taken to a rally, where Amon was showing off his ability to remove bending. When Azulon and Mako, the older brother of Bolin, had found out where the rally was being held, Azulon had decided that the Avatar was able to sort things out on his own. If it hadn't been for Mako discreetly informing the police, the _precious Avatar_ would be without his bending. Oh what a shame.

"Detective Cato" the chief called out, snapping him out of his reverie. He snapped to attention, saluting her quickly and efficiently, receiving a nod in return, allowing him to relax.

"Sorry chief, what was it you were saying?" Noatak said quickly, cutting out all pretence of small talk, making it quick and efficient, just how the chief like it. "I'm a little tired from my practice, is all. I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven, for now" she replied, giving him a glare that rivalled Tenzin's, showing that it wasn't over. "Now, as I was saying, we have been given a tip off on the location of some of the chi blocker gloves that we retrieved from the Equalist's three days ago." She held up a glove as she spoke, giving it a look of disgust that said it would die if it had been living. "We have need of your, how shall we say, expertise in this area."

"Yes chief" he said quickly, nodding in understanding. One thing that had managed to make Noatak rocket through the ranks so quickly had been his ability to sense the energy one gave off, as if it were the ambient body heat they gave off. He knew that it was more noticeable with benders, as they had the extra energy for their bending, but he was also able to sense the energy given off by certain objects, like the chi-blocker gloves. All he had to do was examine the glove as they made their way to their destination and he would be fine.

He walked up and grabbed the glove from her (he was sure he heard her heave a sigh of relief), and returned to where he was standing, and started to examine the glove as she continued talking to the rest of the officers. This was going to be a long day.

 _-Line-Break-_

Of course, nothing could go the way they wanted it. When they had arrived, Azulon, Bolin and Mako were there, along with a tall, beautiful looking woman with long flowing black hair and dark green eyes, nowhere near as vibrant as his own. Though, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Mako, as his thoughts moved to the short cut, styled hair that seemed to stand on its own, the piercing, amber eyes and the tall, lithe figure that made up the boy. Shaking his head, he wondered where those thoughts had come from, before focusing back on the task at hand. Stepping out of the car, he strode over to the four, shooting death glares to his brother as he attempted to calm himself.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" he asked in a neutral tone, skirting around the other officers in his way, before stopping in front of the group. The woman glared at him down her sharp nose, as if he were a piece of meat, arms crossed under her breasts in an attempt to make herself look imposing. From this distance he could tell she had a smudge of what looked like grease on her nose. "Ah, excuse me, Ma'am, but you have a little something on your nose. And please don't glare at me, I've had worse before. Also, who are you, and why are you here?" he said in a rather bored tone, still examining the glove.

The boys in front of him paled and glared at the glove as Noatak continued to tinker with the device, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he adjusted a few screws from his trusty belt. Because of this, he missed the look on Mako's face directed towards him. The woman cleared her throat before holding out her hand and answering. "My name is Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato. I am here because I was asked to be here by the Avatar."

Noatak distractedly shook her hand before his head whipped up with a snap, his attention now fully on her, the glove forgotten. "Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato, and heir to the Sato fortune? As in, heir to Future Industries, arch rival to Cabbage Corp?" At her nod of the head, shocked at his sudden attention, he called out to the closest officers. "Please remove this woman from the premises officers, she may attempt to sabotage Cabbage Corp if we find nothing to incriminate them."

He revelled in the joy when he could almost hear the jaws of the four in front of him hit the ground. Before anyone could protest, the officers had picked her up by the arms and moved her out of the tapped off area the police force were in. He had to chuckle when she started kicking and screaming to unhand her, and turned to the other three present, still currently picking their jaws up. "How did you meet her?" was the first thing he could ask. "I thought she was all snooty upper class, the kind never to be found off of their fenced off compounds." At Mako's blush, he knew it had something to so with him. "Well? Spill, I haven't got all day."

"She may, or may not, have hit me with her scooter yesterday" Mako said quietly, staring at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck.

Nodding in acceptance, not wanting any more to the tale, he turned to Azulon. "Can you three stay here for a minute, while I finish up here? I won't be long."

"But you just got here" Azulon said quickly. "How can you be finished, when all you've done is talk to us?"

"A good detective doesn't reveal all of his secrets, dear brother" Noatak returned cryptically. "However, I can show you, just don't interfere. Please."

At the nods from the three, he made his way into the factory, led by the other officers towards an area marked out by the small raised square of earth situated in the dead centre of the building.

"Now watch and learn, boys."

He stood onto the square, standing with his feet shoulders width apart, with the glove held between his now bare hands, the long, thick fingers and heavily calloused palms brushing the metal and leather, carefully avoiding the shock dispenser on the palm of the glove. He closed his eyes, allowing his hands to search the glove for every detail he could get with his touch. He breathed in deeply and then exhaled. A soft, purple glow surrounded his palms, circling the glove in his hands, and as he moved his hands apart, the glove stayed suspended in the air, in a perfect sphere of purple light, that slowly grew darker and darker, reminding Azulon very much of his brothers flames. A breeze blew through the factory, being pulled in towards the purple ball of light, quickly growing in strength, before a pulse of pure energy burst from the sphere, the glow fading as the pulse moved through the whole factory, purple glows surrounding numerous boxes and crates.

Without warning, Noatak fell to his knees with a heavy thump, startling the others out of their revelation. He fell forwards, now on hands and knees as he dry heaved, thankful he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Once he had gained his bearings, he motioned to the officer closest to him, and asked for his water skin that had been left in the Sato-mobile. Waiting quietly, he shrugged off the heavy woollen coat he had been wearing, along with the dark grey shirt he had been wearing as well, bearing his torso to the cool air helping him clear his head as he was quickly covered in sweat. Sweat poured heavily down his broad back and shoulders, falling down the thick, heavily chiselled chest and abs, falling into the deep crevices craved out from years of training. He couldn't help but smirk at the stares he was getting from the other two boys standing in front of him, though he didn't know who.

Once the officer returned, he poured half of the skin of water over his head and back, before gulping down the rest in three large gulps. Leaning back on his hands, he laughed before saying "Sorry about that, guys. How's everything going little brother?"

"You know I'm the oldest" Azulon quickly bit back, still a little shaken at what he had seen. He distantly heard the sound of crates and boxes being smashed open, much to the dismay of the owner, and the frustration of the police.

"Yes, yes, but we all know that I am, physically, the big brother here" Noatak said back quickly, mirth filling his voice and completely unashamed for being shirtless in front of almost complete strangers. But he was right, he was the physically bigger brother. Everyone agreed with him there.

"Fine, whatever" Azulon brushed it off quickly, offering his hand to his younger twin. Grabbing it, Noatak hauled himself up, embracing Azulon in a brotherly hug, before shaking the hands of Mako and Bolin. "So what exactly was it that you just did? Is it pat of being the Avatar, or what?"

"I'll answer the second question first" Noatak said, gathering his things from the ground and pulling his shirt on over his broad shoulders, the material stretching over his large chest and around his thick biceps. "I don't think it is something the Avatar can do, as it wasn't in any of our lessons while we were at the compound, and if it were, we should have known who was earlier, because I've been able to do this since I was ten. Anyway, for the first question, I can track the energy and traces of people and materials within a certain range, and can track people we are searching for using the energy they give off. What I did was try to find any materials that were on the glove-" at this, he held it up in his hand to show the three "-and marked where they were in the factory, so it could make our search quicker. And by the sounds of it, it is just the trace materials, all of which go into Cabbage Corps vehicles anyway, so we can't charge them. And before you ask, I don't think I can teach it to you, it's a lot like my Air Bending trick with cooling and heating it. Anyway, how about lunch, hm? My treat. I've just got to tell the chief what I found. And go and get Asami so I can apologise."

He quickly split from the three, smiling when he finally heard Bolin speaking, recounting, well more like exaggerating, what exactly had happened in the factory, while he went to find chief Beifong to finish for the day. And boy was he hungry.

 _-Line-Break-_

Noatak had found a nice, small restaurant about three blocks down from the Police Station, and so they had decided to walk there after he had filed his report. It was a small restaurant called _Southern Delights_ , with meals based on Southern Water Tribe diets, but also with some twist to them from being made in Republic City.

The dining area was decorated in tones similar to those of the Southern Water Tribe, swirling light and dark blues looking like waves that moved along the walls, with pale wooden walls and dark wood floors and ceilings. Low sitting tables with little square pillows for seats, done in light shades of purple, for sitting on the floor, like they would traditionally in the South Pole. Small rooms branched off from the main room, divided by beaded hangings in the traditional Southern designs, with the Water Tribe symbol emblazoned in the middle in light blues.

"Ah, detective, it's good to see you again" Quorra, the elderly matron of the restaurant greeted him from the desk as he walked in. "And I see you've brought guests? I am assuming that you would like the usual private room, along with the usual meal?"

"Yes please, thank you, Lady Quorra that would be wonderful" Noatak replied politely, bowing slightly, two fists held together at the knuckles, just below his chest to show a position of equal status. "And yes, the usual Seal dumplings with noodle soup and frosty dip please." He turned to the other four in their group, who were looking around the lobby with impressed looks on their faces. "Would you like to order your meals, guys? I'm quite sure you are hungry."

The others snapped out of their reverie and quickly ordered their meals after looking over the menus that were provided. Quorra hustled them over to one of the empty private rooms, done up in tones of green and blue that complemented each other, and quickly brought in refreshments and a basket of kelp bread before handing their orders over to the cook, who waved over at Noatak in a friendly gesture.

As they sat down at the low, pale wood table and took a sip of their refreshments, Azulon spoke up. "So how did you find this place? I didn't know there were any Southern Water Tribe restaurants in the city."

"Me neither" Noatak replied with a smile on his face. "And what I find funny is that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found this place either." At the questioning look from the others, he continued. "You remember when you trashed up the street to stop the Triple Threat Triad?"

Azulon shuddered and muttered "Don't remind me of that phone call" while the others snickered behind their hands.

"Yes, well, this was the store the car crashed into when you bended the earth under it" Noatak said calmly, remembering what had happened from his point of view. "While you ran off and got chased by Lee, I think, and the others, I stayed behind to help with the clean-up. Quorra out there was very kind and understanding of what had happened, and also thankful that you had done it. Not happy about the store front, I can assure you that, but happy that the Triad was gone from the area. Apparently they had been forcing her to give them money for 'protection', and it was running the place into the ground. If it wasn't for you, she would have closed up shop the next week."

He stopped when the beads clattered, and Quorra came in with their orders, giving a polite nod and 'thank you' as she did so. When she had left, he leant over the plate and bowl, breathing in the scents and breathing a sigh of contentment, before picking up the chopstick and eating some of the noodles, absently noting that the others did the same.

After a few mouthfuls of noodles, he continued. "She was delighted when offered to help her fix up the store during my free time, and loved the help. Her husband had died a few years ago, so she didn't have much help around the place anyway, aside from Kai out there. She payed me in free meals, and I've been coming here for my lunch as often as I can. Anyway, sorry about what happened back at Cabbage Corp. Asami, you never know what could happen in an investigation."

"Apologies accepted, Noatak" Asami returned after a mouth full of fish. "I understand in the circumstances that were present, I shouldn't have been there in the first place. But my father insisted, saying some nonsense about watching your competitors and ensuring you always stay on top." She said this while waving her chopstick around the table, forcing some of the others to duck out of the way to avoid going blind.

"So how is it working on the Force?" Bolin asked, looking between Mako and Noatak as he asked. "Mako always said how he wanted to be on the force, but due to circumstances was unable to."

"It's quite good, actually. I always liked helping people back home at the pole" Noatak replied, with an 'it's true' from Azulon. "And I didn't know you wanted to be on the force, Mako. I could always see with the Chief if there is an opening. What would you like to do?"

"I always wanted to be a detective" Mako replied quickly, surprise glowing in his eyes at possibly doing what he had wanted. "It always seemed interesting to me, so it was something I wanted to do."

"Well I know there is a definite opening to be filled in that case, and you'd be working with me if that were the case" Noatak continued after Mako's reply. "The other knucklehead that works with me is useless. Seriously, I've helped on more cases in two months than he has in six. Prove your worth to the chief, and you've got the job. Can't be too hard, can it?"

"Yes, yes. Well not everyone is as skilful as you, Noatak" Azulon said, smiling as he talked. "Not everyone can do the flashy light show you did back there, just so they could strip and show off afterwards."

Everyone laughed, while Noatak flushed and replied defensively "I burn up when I do it. I _have_ to pull off layers, or else I faint." Everyone shut up at that.

"I'm sorry" Azulon said quickly, eyes downcast. "I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it" Noatak said, grasping Azulon's arm in a reassuring grip. "As you said, you didn't know. Any who, how is your training going with Tenzin? I know he wasn't happy after you joined the Fire Ferrets."

"He's the devil, that one" Azulon said in reply. "He is non-stop with the meditation, and it's going no- where at the moment. But he was surprised when the pro bending tournaments helped with the movements required. I finally got past the spinning frames last week. How about you? How is Lin treating you with your training?"

"She's got me punching a metal wall for three hours straight every day" Noatak deadpanned, while everyone laughed at his situation. Sighing, he continued on with the explaining. "She believes that punching a _metal_ wall will help make me a better Earth Bender, if I can bend metal first. I have made some progress, though, and I have been able to sense the earth in the metal, but so far, that's it. As it is, it could be worse. You remember Zuko? He blasted me with lightning, hoping for me to be able to redirect it on the run. Now _that_ was traumatic and horrifying."

Everyone laughed at his plight, and he even joined in with them, remembering the fun he had had too. They continued to banter and chat for a couple more hours before they left about random topics that caught everyone's attention, from Asami taking them test driving in a car, to watching Pabu dance for more food.

All the while, Noatak couldn't help but notice the fact that Mako always had one, amber eye on him, he couldn't help but wonder what that was about.


End file.
